Into the Athens
' '''Finally, the new season of Total Drama begins with fourteen new contestants arriving into a uncharted land not anywhere near Canada and quickly relize that this new land proves to be somewhat habitable. Like every season, the contestants are put into two teams and the road to victory begins as our new contestants try to defeat the deadly headless pegasus, One's annoying singing with gets her zooming all the way home.' The episode for a change begins, not with Chris McLean, but with a boat; Ironically that's the boat where the 14 new contestants are, awaiting their new home for the next 20 episodes. Wally asks if there are going to be any physical challenges that contain running as he has asthma, Dymitri explains that there was a .5 out of 100% chance of coming out of Total Drama alive but with a coughing fit. Austin comments on Dymitri's intelligence when a football accidently hits Austin, Kerry apologizes and helps Austin up, he then explains that his passing still needs a little work. The two begin to hear off-key singing coming from Stella with guitar playing from Brett accompanying her. Erica tries to get Stella to be quiet Vicki however is listening to some heavy metal music from her iPod, so Erica decides to retreat to her mirror. Cindy is seen running around in circles much to the confusement of Veronica and Maria. We then cut to Taylor talking to Sidney about Trent, Sidney looks creeped out about Taylor's obsession about Trent, but stays neutral otherwise, suddenly the boat crashes into land the gang run in to this whole new land (despite Dymitri's requests to form a single file line) and meet Chris McLean, NOW the intro starts. The contestants start to relize that the place is pretty luxorious but old styled, Erica complains that their are no pillows here and that she's not sleeping on the cold hard ground, Brett doesn't mind the conditions at all but Maria LOVES the place their staying at as she says that it "fits her athletic ability." Veronica then asks Chris where they are, Chris tells the contestants that they are in Athens, Greece to the surprise of almost all the contestants, Dymitri however knew they were in Greece the moment he saw the buildings. Cindy finds Dymitri hilarious and gives Cindy a dog bone, Dymitri is annoyed. Chris then begins explains the rules of this season of TD, and introduces Chef Hatchet to the contestants. But before he can go any further, Topher makes his return to the show to introduce himself, Erica asks who the cute guy is. A very annoyed Chris tells Erica that the cute guy was Topher, his new "intern" for the season. Chris moves on to form the teams Vicki, Taylor, Wally, Veronica, Austin, Brett and Erica are separated from the others and form the first team. Stella, Maria, Joel, Sidney, Kerry, Dymitri and Cindy stay where they are, τρελό Άρματα being team 1's name and Διαταραγμένες πολεμιστές for the 2nd team. In the confessional Dymitri compliments the talent his team has, Maria mostly but there were a few hold backs especially Cindy who Dymitri says is crazier than his uncle Emery. Also in the confessional Brett says that this would be a fun opportunity to make some friends. Brett smiles to Veronica, Veronica blushes a little. Chris announces the first challenge is a battle royal to the death to stay themselves away from the Headless Pegasus, Sidney likes the fact that it rhymes. In the confessional, Erica admits that she loves pegasuses. If a whole team is eliminated, they go to elimination no matter who wins. The challenge starts as the Headless Pegasus of course is headless, but is surprisingly powerful as it eliminates Taylor, (for talking about Trent) Joel (she panics) and Sidney (tries to say hi to it) on it's first shot. Stella thinks that by singing to the Pegasus, it will cause it to come to it's senses. Of course that fails as she goes down too. In the confessional, A flabbergasted Stella wonders why it didn't work. Dymitri discusses strategy with his team, Cindy however decides to give the Pegasus candy and she too...is eliminated, she shrugs and has some gumballs. The other team's plan however works well for the start of the challenge, stay low and wait it out. But eventully Vicki decides to have arm wrestling match with the Pegasus (much to the warnings from her team) and loses. Austin decides to talk to the Pegasus about how huge an attraction he is, but the Pegasus is not impressed as it takes Austin to elimination, Topher starts to take the show to commercial, but Chris glares at him in which Chris takes over from there. Returning from confessional Dymitri puts his plan into action, wearing knightly costumes, In the confessional, Dymitri states that he has a unparrelled love for knights as much as the next guy, but never really had the chance to show it until now. Finally some people pull some offensive manuvers on the Pegasus and even Chris can't believe it. Erica tells the other team to step aside and see how it's done as she tries to give the big beast a hug and a kiss, but she too.......is eliminated. Kerry is about to attack the monster that is The Headless Pegasus but chickens out the last second and goes bye-bye. The Pegasus is back in it and eliminates Brett, which causes Veronica to get angry and kick the Pegasus in the nuts. (Chris finds it hilarious) Brett is dumbfounded. The Final 4 still in (Wally, Dymitri, Maria and Veronica) now have to face the beast. Wally panics as he is the only contestant from his team left and accidently bumps Maria into the Pegasus, causing her to lose her balance and get eliminated, Maria is angered by this. Wally relizes that he might still have a chance to win immunity for his team. Veronica gets distracted by Dymitri's fact saying that there was a 66.5 out of a 100% chance of her team winning and gets eliminated. Dymitri then sees the Pegasus and relizes that he accidently eliminated Veronica by mistake. Dymitri runs for his life. Wally; looking petrified decides to pet the Pegasus and surprisingly........the Pegasus accepts his petting. Dymitri protests about this and tells the Pegasus to crush him, The Pegasus does crush something allright, Dymitri thus giving Wally's team the first immunity victory of the season. Dymitri gets glared at by Veronica and gets a nervous smile on himself. The 14 contestants find where they'll be staying at for the next 20 episodes, Dymitri's team being forced to sleep in the cold hard ground and Wally's team staying at the fancy mansion. Taylor states that Trent would have loved this place. Dymitri doesn't care about that and asks Chris if there was going to be an elimination. Chris gives an evil smirk. Dymitri has a bad feeling about this. Wally high fives Austin and Brett and that just makes Maria even more angry, In the confessional she rants that Wally ruined any chance of her team winning immunity and that she will get her revenge one day. At the elimination ceremony, Chris handles Chris McLean Approved Medals of Approval, he tells the losing team that if one of their kind are not chosen for a medal, they must report to a special NEW way out! Dymitri says that it would just be something that either A. Shoots us out of a cannon, B. Gets us flushed down a toilet or C. Catapuled all the way to nowhere whatsoever. Chris laughs evilly and starts the ceremony. Here was the order of the ceremony. 1. Kerry 2. Cindy 3. Dymitri 4. Sidney 5. Maria Joel and Stella are the last two to not receive a medal, Joel for chickening out very early in the challenge and Stella for being annoying as heck. In the end Joel is safe and Stella is the first to be eliminated. Chris takes her then to the LION OF SHAME. Stella sings goodbye as she runs away from the lion and off the Chariot of Losers, never to be seen again. Trivia This is the first episode of the Total Drama (RR44 series) Gallery